haircolorfandomcom-20200213-history
Common Hair Myths
Hey, everyone! In this article I'm going discuss some common hair myths that have been around for quite a while and expose the truths behind them. Let's get started. *'Washing your hair everyday will ruin your hair.' : -- This is not entirely true. People that have shoulder length hair, or shorter, can wash their hair everyday if they please. It's actually common sense if you think of it. If you keep your hair at a short length, it doesn't matter if you wash your hair everyday because you're going to cut it soon, anyway. *'Dyeing your hair will ruin it.' : '--' Again, this is not entirely true. It is true that anything chemically done to our hair is damaging but it won't necessarily "ruin" it. If you're dyeing your hair for the first time, your hair will be fine. However, if you bleach your hair, that's a whole different story. Bleaching your hair is not the same as dyeing your hair. It all depends on how often you dye your hair. *'Heat styling my hair will fry it!' : -- I get so annoyed when my friend think I'm going to fry their hair. It just depends on exactly what you do to your hair. For me, I always use the lowest heat setting and a heat protectant just because I don't need much heat to style my hair. Luckily, this leaves me prone to less damage. However, for those who need higher heat settings, it's a different story. It's perfectly fine to use the highest heat setting when curling your hair with a curling iron because you're only going over it once. That is why it's important that you get your ideal curl on the first shot so that you don't have to go over it again. Same thing goes for straightening. Try not to straighten over your hair hundreds of times. If you can, teach yourself how to use a hair dryer and brush to straighten your hair. Remember to always use heat protectant! *'You CANNOT wash your hair before coloring it.' : '-- '''To be honest, it really doesn't matter. Not washing your hair for a day or two will allow the natural oils in your hair to build up. However, all this does is protect your scalp from getting stained from the dye. There is such a thing called double processing where your hair gets dyed, washed, and then dyed once again. This brings me to the next one. *'You can't dye hair when it's wet.' : '-- It is perfectly fine to dye your hair when it's '''damp. You should not dye your hair when it's completely drenched in water. Dyeing your hair when it's damp just softens the color of the dye. *'The more hair dye you have, the better the color will come out.' : '-- '''This is false. It is not the quantity of the hair dye you have, but the quality of it. *'I've heard so much hype about this hair product so I'm going to get it expecting it's going to work.' : -- You see, you can't always trust what other people say. When buying products for your face, body, and hair, it's always going to be a hit or miss. If someone came to me and said, "Oh my gosh! I heard this moroccan oil is really good! I'm going to get it!" I would say, "Oh, that's great! But who's it great for? You?" because a product that works well for one person might not be good for you. For me, I can't use moroccan oil just because my hair is so straight that it would just drag my hair down and make it look oily. However, that doesn't mean it will be the same on someone with coarse, curly hair. *'You shouldn't dye your eyebrows.' : '-- This is honestly all about personal choice. Dyeing your eyebrows can be dangerous just because the dye could somehow slip into your eyes and that would be very bad. However, that doesn't mean you can't do it. To be honest, I have tried to dye my eyebrows before but it didn't work. Eyebrows are very hard to lift and it's dangerous to do so. I would recommend not dyeing your eyebrows, but it's all up to you. Also, don't forget about the awkward eyebrow roots... You could always opt for eyebrow mascara or brow pencils. *'''Cutting hair makes it grow faster. : '--' False. Who ever said our hair is like a tree in the way that if we cut it often, it will grow faster, is a big fat liar! Cutting your hair often just improves your hair by evening out hair color and getting all the dead ends off. However, it just makes your hair shorter and shorter. *'Brushing your hair too much will cause all your hair to fall out.' : '''-- '''Not at all! Brushing your hair will help to remove all the hair that was ready to fall out but it won't increase the rate of hair falling out. However, it is very bad to brush your hair when it's wet! Use a wide toothed comb when you want to get the tangles out of your hair when it's still wet. Always start from the ends and work your way up. Brushing your hair every night before bed is good because it will help distribute the natural oils from your scalp throughout your hair. This is one of those mom tips. "Brush your hair 100 times before bed." I think 5 is good, haha. : Well, that's all the hair myths I have for now. If you have any questions, just post them in the comment box below and I will try to get back to you asap! If you have any hair myths that you know of, feel free to share them!